What happens in heaven
by Erotic Dreams
Summary: 1 shot FEMALE KYUUBI x Naruto


Naruto x FEM Kyuubi listen people, Kushina is still dead, Naruko doesn't exist, but have no fears! Tsunade's tits will still be here! ;D AFTER SHINOBI WAR! this is Naruto in the Afterlife, Tsunade died in the War.

Afterlife world:

Naruto woke up with a really bad headache, he knew he didn't survive the shinobi war so, where the fuck was he?

"You are in the Afterlife world, I am Kami." said (guess who retards!) "So that's why all this shit is so cloudy so, where is the training grounds?" asked Naruto.

Kami anime-dropped, "Listen Naruto your in the afterlife in Valhalla!" said Kami. "What the FUCK is Valhalla? I thought afterlife was Heaven?" asked Naruto. "Actually those retarded inbred wind nins were all saying the truth, this is Valhalla!" said Kami.

"Wait, I thought I-I thought I killed all those bastards in the war!" shouted Naruto. "Sadly you didn't, it's also sad that those are our only true followers." said Kami sadly.

"So what the hell do I do up here?" asked Naruto. "Well you can meet your parents," Naruto's face lit up mischievously, "after you meet them though the Lord biju request to meet you." said Kami.

"Why does Kyuubi-kun want to see me?" asked Naruto, "Umm Naruto you do know that Kyuubi no Kitsune is a female right?" said Kami. "Really! Interesting…" said Naruto. "Also your Hokage died in the Shinobi War, Tsunade was it? Or didn't you call her ka-san, or something?" said/asked Kami.

"T-tsunade-chan is dead?" Naruto asked, "Sadly, yes she did killing the rest of the wind Nin bastards." said Kami. "Danmit! I can't watch her shower!" shouted Naruto.

Kami anime-dropped, "That is what you want?" "Yes!" "Okay you know you can just summon that, right?" said Kami. Naruto froze, "Oh really now…" He summoned Tsunade right in front of him, Naked rubbing her E-cup breasts with soap, moaning.

"NO! SOME OF US HERE ALL FEMALE YOU KNOW? ASSHOLE!" screeched Kami, making the summon disappear . "Y-your female?" Naruto asked, "Yes, asshole I am, you're a fucking perv!" screeched Kami.

"Okay! Awkward I'm going to go meet my parents!" Naruto said with a silent shushin to his Father's chakra waves. He found him, "Hello, Father the fagot!" he said to him in an overly cheery voice.

"H-hello Naruto-ku" Before he could finish that sentence Naruto had a Rasegan blowing of his arm, "Don't call me that, asshole. Also, have fun without your right arm, and where is Kushina?" Naruto said/asked with a cold tone.

"I-I will never tell you- you Demon!" Minato said, "Oh you took that way too far, since you are already dead you can't regenerate your body, eh?" "Don't answer to that Minato, I already know the answer." said the second Naruto clone.

Minato then felt his whole body blown away, he was knocked out by the pain. He woke shortly after, from the clone kicking his head around like a soccer ball. "Whaa?" Minato asked. He then heard his clone say, "**Moving Jutsu!" **the clone said using the jutsu. He then saw his dick slowly crawling towards him, and then it went into his mouth and stayed there.

"Have fun cock-sucking fagot." then it dispersed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Minato screamed with his dick snug in his mouth.

Author's note: I am sorry to the Minato lovers, it's just I HAD to do that!

Continuing the story.

The real Naruto stood there at the Biju's palace, "So this is Kyuubi's place, eh?" he said to himself. "Yes it is, mate." someone said in a seductive voice. "Who are, DAMN!" Naruto said with drool out of the corner of his mouth and a slight nosebleed from looking at the beauty

She was 4 inches shorter then Naruto standing at least 6'0, she had a big ass but it was firm, she had black hair with red swirled into it down to her knees, perky D-cup tits, and nine beautiful blood red tails, Otherwise – PERFECT!

"I take it you like my human form, kit?" asked The woman. _"Wait, she called me kit, the only person who calls me that is…." _thought Naruto, "Kyuubi, we are diffidently having reunion sex, okay?" he said demanding.

"I see we have the same thoughts kit." said the Kyuubi. She then, wordlessly, opened her mansion door, "In kit, NOW." said the Kyuubi, "Okay Kyuubi." he said walking in.

"Kit do not call me Kyuubi, in this form my name is Jaima (Hay—ma)." said Jaime. "Well sorry James." said Naruto. "NO you Baka Jaime, pronounce it Hay-ma." "Oh sorry!" Naruto said sheepishly.

He walked into the mansion and as soon as he walked inside it turned into a beautiful meadow with a lake, "Are you fucking serious? A huge mansion turns into a fucking landscape?" said Naruto with WTF written all over his face.

Jaime only chuckled at his facial expression and reaction, "Well I am a fox aren't I? Or was the tails and my true form not enough of a giveaway?" she said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, now that you put it like that, stop being such a smart-ass!" he said smacking her ass. Making her shoot up 6 feet, "Asshole!" she said with a hidden grin. "You act like you didn't like it!" Naruto said with a knowing smirk. Jaime blushed, "Asshole." she muttered under her breath. "What was that?" he said squeezing her left ass cheek with one hand. "I said… uhh." she said/moaned because Naruto had continued massaging her as cheek.

"S-stop…" "Why? I can tell you like it." he said squeezing her ass harder, " So someone likes it hard? I have a feeling I do to…" Naruto said smirking.

"OKAY THAT'S IT!" yelled Jaime. She then summoned a bed and pushed Naruto on it. "We. are. having. sex. NOW!" Jaime commanded him.

"Alright then!" Naruto said eagerly.

Jaime then summoned some lube and said, "I'm still a virgin on all holes but it seems you like my ass the most, so." she wiggled her ass a little bit smiling.

Naruto fully understood what she was saying, "Okay just ease your ass so it won't hurt more then it has to." He then, at super-human speeds lubed his cock and placed it at her entrance. "Wait I have an idea, can you do the Kage Bushin?" Jaime simply nodded with a confused look. "Okay then summon three of them, but make them these kind: ** Kage Cloning Jutsu! **then 3 clones that would last until it dies in battle or till the real Naruto dies, or is dispersed.

"Okay: ** Kage Cloning Jutsu!" **then three Jaime clones stood at attention next to the Naruto clones. **"**Okay all clones! Strip." they all stripped down to nothing. "Okay now, the first set of clone do oral," one Jaime and one Naruto walked off to another bed. "Second set do regular sex," another set of clones left. "Now the last clones, do a tittyfuck." they all nodded then walked off.

"Disperses them after they are done and you will feel all the pleasure plus you won't feel your hymen breaking." "Smart, kit, very very smart." "Thank you my hime, now let us continue."

He then plunged his dick into her ass making them both moan. "K-kit h-harder and faster!" Jaime said. Naruto could only oblige going fast and pounding harder then Tsunade's super punch. "L-l-like that k-k-kit!" Jaime then screamed as she felt his 12 inch steel cock reach the other side of her g-spot making her cum. When Jaime came(rhyme) her ass tightened making him cum right in her ass.

They both collapsed as Naruto pulled out of her, pulling her close saying, "Goodnight my fox hime." Jaime smiled. "Also, one more thing can you turn into your true fox form?" Naruto asked. "Y-you won't like what you see." "Don't worry I will" Naruto said smiling.

Jaime turned into the fox form with a tear in her eye, she looked away when she saw Naruto staring and started walking away when she heard a 'Poof'. She turned around and saw a fox with 30 tails behind it.

She did her best fox smile, leaped over taking fox form Naruto to the ground covering him with licks. She then growled but to a fox it meant "I love you Naruto." "Its Hiramunkuu." (Her-a-mun-coo). She had happiness and love in her eyes and saw it was reflected when she looked into Hiramunkuu's eyes.

Meanwhile with clone set one:

"You go down on me first Naruto-kun." said Jaime. "OKAY!" he said eagerly.

He pushed her onto the side of the bed and licked the insides of her thighs, making her moan. He then moved to her clitoris he licked it covering it in kisses, making her moan even more. He then licked up and sown her pussy lips, eventually making her scream in frustration," NO TEASING YOU FUCKING BAKA!" Jaime screamed.

He then went straight for the target before she could scream at him more sucking on her pussy lips, almost making her cum right there on the spot but she loved it to much for it to end for her.

She held the cum back while he sucked, and licked the insides of her pussy eventually reaching her G-spot with his tongue. Making her finally burst and coming for a full five minutes.

"Time to return the favor Naru-kun." she said seductively pulling him onto the bed putting his head on the pillows while his cock stood in attention right in front of her face.

She stroked his balls making him moan while she gave his cock a few experimental licks. She then unexpectantly latched onto the cap of his penis and slightly bit down making him moan uncontrollably.

She then started his whole member little by little making him moan and buck his hips, while she squeezed his balls slightly.

After about 30 or so minutes of deep-throating, he came for longer then the Jaime clone. After that they both dispersed. Returning the feelings to their masters, making them both cum right there, and feeling even more love for each other.

Meanwhile with group 2: regular sex

They sucked on each others lips while Naruto massaged her ass with one hand and started fingering her pussy with his index and middle finger making her look up and moan.

While she looked up he latched onto her neck making her moan softly.

He then whispered, "Would you like my fingers to be replaced with something more suitable?" "Y-yes." He then took his fingers out placed her on the bed, spread her legs, "This may hurt you for awhile, so for that I'm very sorry my foxy-hime."

"It's okay its natural." she said with loving eyes. He then entered her very slowly, while whispering 'I'm sorry' and then she felt the pain. She stayed there for a few seconds.

Then, she started moving her hips back and forth very slowly. "F-faster and Harder Naru-kun." He only did as she commanded making them both moan loudly.

He moved faster and faster and faster making red burn marks starting to appear around her pussy lips, making her cum multiple times. After 10 minutes of this he finally came all in her. They looked at each other with love in their eyes then they dispersed.

The feelings returned to their masters and Hiramunkuu lay all his tails over his mate pulling her even closer than before.

The last set of clones: titty fuck

The last set of clones started by kissing and Naruto squeezed her tits twirling her nipples in his thumbs and index fingers. Making her moan and them harden he then hugged her close by pulling her ass to him. He rubbed her chest against his rubbing her nipple against him creating friction, making her moan even more.

He then picked her up and threw her against the mattress and stradled her stomach with his cock going the valley of her breasts. Her breasts felt so warm and soft against his cock making him moan.

"Don't cum now baby, you won't get the full experience." the Jaime clone said seductively. "I won't baby," he said slipping a finger into her asshole, "but neither should you." He started pumping his finger in and out of her asshole, making her moan.

Not wanting to be outdone, she started pumping his dick with her tits making him moan at the feeling of soft and warm breasts rubbing up against his cock.

He started pumping his finger in and out of her asshole when she started pumping his dick faster. They kept on pumping making them both fall for each other even if they were clones.

After ten minutes of this they came together screaming each others names. They looked at each other then both said, "I love you." at the same time then dispersed .

When the masters got the feelings, Hiramunkuu rolled over to his side and Kyuubi moved slightly over so her back was to his chest and she was wrapped in his paws with his tails entwined with hers and the rest covering her.

"I wander if we can have sex in this form?" thought the Kyuubi out loud. Making her mate open his eyes and stare at her with lust but eventually fell to sleep with his mate in his paws. (Pun) End.

So how did you like it? please leave a review Ja Ne!


End file.
